percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 33
Daniel Redson XXXIII Trying to Wake Up “Yup, this poison has finally started to affect my brain,” Dan said to himself as he looked outside a window. The area next to him had been destroyed by some kind of blast and the music shut off. Dan got up and when he looked out, he saw some of Disney’s most famous characters fighting off a demon on top of Cinderella’s Castle. Dan was just about ready to go to sleep so he could wake up from this strange dream, but he didn’t wake up when he pinched his arm. “Why can’t it ever be a dream, just once?” Dan got to his feet and took a few steps outside before pulling out a small blade that he normally kept hidden. A demon came running toward him, but Dan managed to turn it to ash by getting in a quick jab with the Celestial Bronze knife. Dan kept going until he spotted Nolan, who had just destroyed a large group of demons in the blink of an eye. He looked pretty exhausted from the way he was breathing and from all the rips in his clothes. Nolan looked over and saw Dan before running over to him. “So, what is that status?” Dan asked as him and Nolan stood back to back, smashing and slashing at anything that wasn’t friendly. “The usual; a bomb is about ten minutes from exploding, someone in our group has been captured, and we are fighting a small army of monsters that we have no hope of defeating,” Swift explained as he smashed another demon with his hammer. “Sounds about routine for us. What’s up with the Disney characters running around?” Dan asked, motioning to three fairies that had just turned a small group of the undead into flower bushes. “I have no idea, you’d have to ask Joe. I have no idea what is going on anymore half the time, but they’re helping so I’m not complaining,” Nolan explained. Dan took a quick look around and despite the combined might of everyone, the sides seemed to be even. While that wasn’t a bad thing, that wasn’t going to stop the bomb from exploding. Then something in Dan’s mind clicked as some gears started turning in his head. “Any idea where El or the bomb are?” Dan asked. “Up in the highest tower most likely. That pretty much described every captured princess in Disney history, why?” Nolan asked, as he saw the small light in the tower on. “I have an idea, but I’ll need some help to pull it off,” Dan said and he called up to Hercules on Pegasus. They flew down and picked him up before flying toward the top of the tower. The cartoon Hercules could be just as powerful as the real deal, as he tossed aside demons left and right while Pegasus zigzagged past a lot of them. As they got closer to the window, Chernabog lifted his arm and went to swat them out of the air. He almost managed to do so until Hercules jumped off Pegasus and grabbed the massive hand, pulling it away. “Keep going!” Hercules called before Chernabog smashed him in between his two massive hands. When he opened them again, there was nothing left but some magic dust that fell to the ground. Dan didn’t have enough time to worry about Hercules as he reached the window of the tower and quietly jumped inside. He looked around the room with all kinds of machinery and devices that shouldn’t be in a theme park. However he froze when his eyes locked on El, who was tied to a chair. He also saw Diane and Silver asking her questions, but he couldn’t tell what they were asking about. He slowly moved over to one of the machines and quietly opened it up. Thankfully the machine was off, but Dan started pulling out parts that seemed to come apart as if obeying his will. He then combined the parts into a small machine and sent it off. It stopped right below El’s chair and started to actually climb up the side. Diane pulled Silver away from El to try and calm him down it seemed. Whatever El was telling them, he didn’t seem too thrilled about it or maybe he just didn’t believe she was telling them the truth. Dan used that moment to get El’s attention as he waved his arm. El saw him, but kept her eyes focused forward as she felt something pulling at her wrists. She looked over to Dan and he pointed to his wrist, making a sawing motion. El wondered if he had somehow made something that was going to saw her hand off, but she calmed down when she felt the wrappings around her wrists coming undone. Just then, Diane walked back over to El with a smile on her face. “I must apologize for the behavior of my brother. He can be simply unmanageable sometimes,” she said, as if trying to bond girl to girl. “Now, all we need is for you to give us just a little bit of information and we will be on our way. That doesn’t seem too unreasonable, does it?” As El stalled for time, Dan began working his way around the room, tinkering with all the machinery one at a time and wiring them all together. It didn’t take long at all and before long, they were all wired up to a singular plug that Dan held in his hand. “So difficult, I guess we’ll just have to take more time away,” Diane said as she reached for the bomb, but stopped as if sensing something. She instantly jumped backward as El took a swing at her with her spear. Dan looked over and saw a small cut on her cheek leaking blue blood, but the blood seemed to crawl back into her face and the cut healed by itself. “Sorry, but I have to go. I’m pretty busy and all,” El said as she grabbed the bomb from under her chair and ran toward Dan. Silver and Diane went to chase after, but Dan plugged in the machines, overloading the circuit and causing the machines to blow all at once. “Come on, we have what we want already,” Silver said and the two left the room using the other door. “Thank the gods, what is happening outside? It sounds like a war zone out there and this bomb is going to blow soon. Can you disarm it?” El asked as she and Dan backed up toward the window. “Here, let me see it,” Dan said opening the case and looking at it. However, instead of disarming it, Dan began to mess with some kind of transmitter on the back of it before closing the case back up. “Aren’t you going to turn it off?” El asked, obviously confused. “No,” Dan said confidently. “I’m just going to let someone else handle it.” Before El knew what was happening, Dan pulled her out the window and they fell a few stories. “You know that Joe is the one that flies, right?!” El screamed as they fell. Just then a white force dove down and picked them out of the sky as they fell on his back. El took in the scene around her and pinched her arm. “That won’t work, I already tried,” Dan said, seeing her try and wake up from a dream. “What is that?!” El almost screamed as she saw Chernabog calling up the minions of the undead. “Oh him,” Dan said with a confident smile. “He’s the one that is going to take care of the bomb for us.” [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865